


Change

by thinkingaboutelephants



Series: Twins!verse [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingaboutelephants/pseuds/thinkingaboutelephants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames grows a beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one! This was inspired by all of those adorable videos of kiddies being afraid of their father's before or after beards. Haha... I promise, I'm going to try and write some back story to these little guys soon. Explain their births and what not. Bare with me... This was beta'd by Natalia! Much love and thanks as always! Enjoy! :-)

When Arthur returned with the kids from a play-date that had lasted longer than planned, Eames was already out of his trousers and shoes, spread out on the sofa with a warm cup of tea. One of his best childhood mates had held his wedding over a period of four days in London. It was massive and obnoxious and the complete opposite of his and Arthur's wedding, and if Eames hadn't missed his family so much, he would admit that it was fun and rather nice to get away for just a little while.

The terrible two-year-old twins weren't quite ready for the long flight to England just yet, and Eames expected that they wouldn't have found the drunken love fest he had been a part of the least bit entertaining. As much as his mother and his best friend's new wife begged him to bring the kids along, Arthur stayed back with the boys and sent pictures and short videos of their adorable antics at home.

Eames had hoped they would be there waiting for him when he arrived, but Arthur messaged to let him know that they would be running a little late. That did not upset Eames, of course. He would never take their boys away from their fun and friends. Anyway, that gave him some time to unwind after being cooped up in a plane for too many hours. 

He was minutes away from dozing off when the front door opened and he perked up considerably.

Arthur came into the room not long after, a bag on his shoulder, Danny in one arm, and Liam clinging to his hand on the other side.

"I swear those women will never accept the fact that I'm married," Arthur said upon seeing his husband, "And to a man."

Eames smiled at him, so happy to his love. "I bloody well wouldn't if you were married and straight."

He received a dimpled smile in return. "Lucky for you, you don't have to."

"Lucky for me," Eames agreed whole heartedly. "Hello, darling."

Arthur came over to him, and Eames raised up a bit to meet him in a sweet kiss. He planned to take Danny and give him a nice hello of kisses and cuddles, but the little boy clung tighter to Arthur's neck when Eames held out his arms.

"Come on, Danny-boy," Eames coaxed warmly and was horrified when the toddler flinched away from his touch.

Danny tucked his face against Arthur's shoulder and ignored his father. Eames was crushed.

"Lee-man?" he turned to the other little boy who was standing just behind his Papa's legs, hoping to at least get a word out of him.

Liam was clearly less reluctant than his brother, and he slowly came out form behind Arthur and approached Eames. He stood there, dark grey eyes inspecting his father, waiting to see what he would do.

Eames looked to Arthur in confusion. The boys never acted like this towards either of them. Arthur only shrugged, just as clueless, and tried to ease the situation. 

"Go ahead, Liam. Say hello to Daddy."

Eames held his hands out, letting Liam decide if he could pick him up or not. The boy watched him for a little longer before he took a step closer to Eames, signaling that it was okay.

As soon as Liam was in his arms, Eames felt completely at home once again. He was still a bit thrown by their reactions to him, by the glaring glances Danny kept sneaking at him. Eames really didn't understand.

Liam allowed Eames to cuddle him and even stuttered a reply when his father told him how much he missed him. But when Eames pressed a loud kiss against his son's face, Liam pulled away.

"No, no," Liam said, frowning as he pushed Eames away by his cheeks. "Daddy. Scary."

Eames was at a loss for words.

"It's the beard, Eames."

Arthur's statement reminded Eames that he probably did look a lot different than when he had left several days before. He had unintentionally grown a beard over the course of his trip, too occupied to shave properly. To their two year old sons, a face full of hair on their beloved father, who usually kept it to a couple days' worth of scruff, if that, was frightening enough that they didn't want to be around him.

Eames was actually relieved.

"Is it?" he said, rubbing his own hands across his prickly face. "Oh. I just haven't been bothered to shave. My apologies, boys. Daddy can fix it."

Arthur moved then and slowly sat beside Eames on the couch, mindful of Danny who was still watching Eames with suspicion. When he was convinced that Danny was not going to throw a fit, he asked, "How much fun did you have over there, anyway?"

"Not nearly enough, my love," Eames told him, jokingly, and held out his hand experimentally to see if Danny would allow him to touch him. The boy just stared at him.

"I'd hope not," Arthur smirked and then turned more serious. "Now go get rid of that thing on your face. You're scaring our children."

"You like it, don't you?" Eames asked, even as he hugged Liam once more and then placed him gently beside Arthur.

To that Arthur raised a brow and didn't say a thing which said everything. Eames pouted as he got up to go the bathroom, and Arthur just laughed.


End file.
